NaruIchi97 AllStars: Fighting Dreamers
NaruIchi97 AllStars: Fighting Dreamers is a crossover 2D Fighting Game from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Games and Namco Bandai Games. The game is developed by NaruIchi97 and Arc System Works and is set to be on the XBOX 360, PS3, PSP, PSVita, WiiU, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS on October 2012. The arcade game is released on June 2012 under Sega RingWide and releasing in RingEdge 2 in September 22, 2012. The WiiU version will be released in November 18, 2012. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Reborn Flame Rumble mixed with BlazBlue/Guilty Gear and Marvel vs. Capcom. Characters Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Jiraiya *Rock Lee *Sakura Haruno Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida Spongebob Squarepants *SpongeBob Squarepants *Patrick Star Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *AppleJack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Spike *Princess Celestia *Shining Armor *Big Macintosh *Princess Cadance *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle) Marvel Universe *Iron Man *Thor *Captain America *Spider-Man *Wolverine *The Incredible Hulk *Black Panther DC Nation *Superman *Batman *Robin *Nightwing *Flash *The Joker *Lex Luthor *Harley Quinn *Superboy *Green Lantern Deadman Wonderland *Ganta Igarashi Adventure Time *Finn The Human *Jake The Dog *Ice King *Princess Bubblegum *Flame Princess Regular Show *Mordecai *Rigby The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson *Darwin *Nicole Watterson Transformers *Optimus Prime *Ratchet *Bulkhead *Arcee *Bumblebee *Prowl *Jazz *Megatron *Starscream Total Drama *Chris McLean *Duncan *Courtney *Heather *Anne Maria *Gwen *Cameron *Zoey *Scott *Dawn Atomic Betty *Atomic Betty/Betty Barrett *Sparky *Maximus IQ NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitzu *Kai *Jay *Zane *Cole *Lloyd Kappa Mikey *Mikey Simon The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Dragon Ball *Goku *Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta The Boondocks *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Stinkmeaner Power Rangers *Red Mighty Morphin Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger *Red Mega Force Ranger *Red Time Force Ranger *Red Wild Force Ranger *White Mighty Morphin Ranger Kamen Rider *KR Double *KR Decade *KR Fourze *KR Den-O *KR OOO *KR Ryuki (Dragon Knight in Europe) Tiger & Bunny *Kotetsu Kaburagi/Wild Tiger *Barnaby Brooks Jr./Bunny Street Fighter *Ryu *Ken *M. Bison *Chun-Li *C. Viper Tekken *Kazuya Mishima *Jin Kazama *Ling Xiaoyu Sonic The Hedgehog *Sonic The Hedgehog *Knuckles The Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower The Fox *Amy Rose The Hedgehog *Cream The Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog Super Smash Bros. (Wii U/3DS/DS Exclusive) *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Link *Ike *Marth *Samus *Wario *Zelda *Ganondorf PlayStation All Stars (PS3/PSP/PSV Exclusive) *Sly Cooper *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Doctor Nefarious *Kratos Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Mami Tomoe *Sayaka Miki *Kyoko Sakura Blue Exorcist *Rin Okumura *Yukio Okumura Others *Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) *Ferris (MCD 2012 Happy Meal Commercials) *T.O.M. (Toonami) *Aaron Montalvo (NI97/Original) *Dee Bee Kaw (From MUGEN) *Big Eli King (From MUGEN) *Pac-Man *Mega-Man (from the Classic Megaman Series) *Mike Chilton (Motorcity) *Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) Stages *Portal to the Cartooniverse (Original) *Aaron's Houseyard (Original) *Carnival Corpse (Deadman Wonderland) *Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama) *Canterlot Castle (My Little Pony) *Cybertron (Transformers) *Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) *Nebula M-78 (Ultra Series) Ultimate Fighting Dreamers The Ultimate Fighting Dreamers Update has been announced to be in the same consoles they released and soon to be a downloadable game for PS4, Ouya and the Next XBOX Console. The game will be released as a DLC patch for PSN, Nintendo eShop, Ouya and XBOX Live Arcade in Summer 2013 and the PS4/XBOX One to be released in Holiday 2013/Early 2014. The standalone retail of the game is available on June 2014 for all consoles and on Steam as Golden DX. Characters 2013 Release *Kirito (Sword Art Online) *Bravoman *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Falcon (Marvel Universe) *Kyuzat (Harmony Unleashed AB Series) *Ultraman Ginga *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Dante (Devil May Cry) Characters: Classic DMC and New DmC *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) 2014 Release *Yu Narukami/Soji Seta (Persona 4) *Makoto Yuuki/Minato Arisato (Persona 3) *Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Basara) *Super Megaforce Red Ranger (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Future Card Buddyfight) Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii U Games Category:PSP Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Transformers